supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiners Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission Reel Gloria: "This week, you are with me in Virginia ready to help a family at the end of the rope. Check it out." ???: "Hi, we're the Shiners Family, I'm Emily." ???: "I'm Leroy." Emily: "We have three sons, Ethan, aged 5 1/2 and twins Ice and Cloud, aged 3." Leroy: "Ethan is a sweet, well-behaved angel. But the twins aren't." Observation Begins Gloria Arrives at the Shiners Doorstep arrives at a beautiful Victorian-style house rings the doorbell AM Morning Emily (to Ice and Cloud): "Say goodbye to your daddy, boys." Talk with Mom Gloria: "While Ethan and the twins are away, I thought I could have a sit down and have a chat with Emily about Ice and Cloud's behaviors." Gloria: "Tell me about Ice and Cloud's behaviors." Emily: "Ice and Cloud were kicked out of schools and daycares. The last daycare that the twins were kicked out of is Westhampton Day Care Center for taping a girl to the wall with duct tape. And the last school they have been kicked out is Elijah House Academy for bullying other children." Gloria: "Now tell me, Emily, has any holiday been ruined by those twins?" Emily: "Well yes, Halloween was terrible because they ruined the Halloween carnival by causing a lot of trouble. They also " Gloria: "Oh, my." Emily: "And Thanksgiving was dreadful because the twins destroyed Ethan's Thanksgiving centerpiece and threw it into the fire." Gloria: "My goodness." Emily: "And Christmas was really ruined because Ice and Cloud ruined the Christmas school play which Ethan was in. They knocked over the Christmas tree and broke several ornaments, started a food fight with their cousins, Ember, Misty, River, Winona and Glenn, throwing mashed potatoes, creamed corn, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, creamed spinach, carrots and stuffing. And as a result, they opened their present to reveal a note from the very angry Santa Claus and they each found nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal in their stockings and then they both violently lash out at Ethan for being the only one in this family to get presents. They also stole presents from their cousins Ember, Misty, River, Glenn and Winona, and claimed them as their own." Gloria: "Wow..." Emily: "And the boys really ruined Christmas dinner because they did not want to eat the creamed corn and they started a food fight." Gloria: "I can only imagine." Emily: "And Easter was a sheer nightmare, because those two bullied other children for the Easter eggs during an egg hunt." Gloria: " " Observation Continues PM Afternoon Dinnertime Dad Comes Home Parent Meeting House Rules Naughty Pit Trip to the Mall Gloria: "Later on, Emily had to bring Ice and Cloud to buy presents for Ethan's birthday." Cloud: "Why do we have to come with you, Mommy?" Emily: " " Mayhem at the Mall shoplifts an Elmo toy Security Guard: "Young man, can I have a look inside your jacket, please?" Ethan's 6th Birthday Party One day till Ethan's Party Emily: Okay, what theme do you want to have this year, Ethan?" Ethan: "How about..." Emily: "Yes?" Ethan: "A Wreck-It Ralph party?" Emily: "Terrific! I'll phone up your teacher Mrs. Silverman, Bobby, George, Cody, Wilbur, Edmond and Chuck." On the day of Ethan's Party Silverman arrives Party Aftermath gets very angry and raises her voice Gloria: "Your behavior was very spoiled and I do not like it. THIS DAY MEANS A LOT TO YOUR BIG BROTHER BECAUSE HE WAS " Dining Out Gloria: "One evening, Leroy and Emily decide to take Ethan, who got birthday coupons out for a restaurant." Emily, Ethan, Ice and Cloud are seated round the table at the restaurant Ethan: "I want a nice roast dinner please." Emily: "And what would you like for dessert?" Ethan: "I want a cherry pie." Gloria: "The twins refused to eat their vegetables that they were served." Ice: "I hate spinach!" pushes his bowl of spinach away Cloud: "I hate meat loaf!" Ice: "I...HATE...BRUSSELS SPROUTS!!!!" punches his dish full of Brussels sprouts Gloria (to the waiter): "I am very sorry about this." Ethan: "Those brussels sprouts taste good, Mom." Cloud: "I hate meat loaf and I hate spinach!" slams his fists against the table and punches his bowl of spinach and his plate of meat loaf bowl lands on top of a waiter Waiter: "That's it, I quit." waiter storms away Manager: "Security, those two young customers are creating havoc in my restaurant!" Emily: "Cloud Michael Shiners and Ice Leopold Shiners! We are leaving now!" Gloria: "Cloud and Ice were both kicked out of the restaurant." Leroy: "Come on Ethan, let's go." Ethan: "Okay, but why do we all have to leave? Why can't I finish my dinner? What about my dessert?" Leroy: "Because your brothers caused a scene. So you can have dinner and dessert at home." Ethan: "Do you have a cherry pie at home?" Leroy: "Yes, we do." Ice and Cloud: "WE WANNA GO BAACCCKKK!!!!!" Leroy: "No more restaurants for you two." Gloria: "Cloud and Ice were both kicked out of the restaurant after that." straps the wailing Ice and Cloud into their car seats steps on the gas and drives away from the restaurant The Twins vs. Ethan Mommy and Me Ethan and Cloud are making sculptures out of clay Onward Time to Gloria Goes Away for a While DVD Meeting The Twins vs. the Babysitter writes down all the information on her babysitting notebook Reinforcements Bye Bye Gloria Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts